kamelotfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamelot
Kamelot is a power metal band from Tampa, Florida, formed by Thomas Youngblood and Richard Warner in 1991. The Norwegian vocalist Roy Khan joined for the album Siége Perilous, and shared songwriting credit with Youngblood until his departure in April 2011. On June 22, 2012, Youngblood announced on their website that their new vocalist is the Swedish singer Tommy Karevik, who is featured on Kamelot's latest album Silverthorn as main vocalist, co songwriter and lyricist. Up until 2012, Kamelot had released ten studio albums (excluding two reissues), two live albums, one live DVD, and seven music videos. Their latest studio album is Silverthorn, which was released October 2012 via SPV/Steamhammer and King Records Japan. Biography Early years Kamelot was founded in Florida by Thomas Youngblood and Richard Warner in 1991. Three years later, the band signed a deal with Noise Records and released its first album, Eternity, in 1995. The next album, Dominion, was released in 1997. Later that year, the drummer and founder Warner and the lead vocalist Mark Vanderbilt were replaced by drummer Casey Grillo and vocalist Roy Khan (formerly of Conception). With these two new members, Kamelot released its third studio album, Siege Perilous, in 1998. The band undertook its first tour during the fall, playing shows across Europe. Following this, the band returned to Tampa to write music for a new album titled The Fourth Legacy. ''Karma'', Epica and The Black Halo In summer 2000, Kamelot undertook the "New Allegiance Tour" through Germany, Austria, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Belgium, Italy, Greece and Spain, during which the recordings for Kamelot's first live album The Expedition were made. A few months later, the band released its fifth album, Karma. The sixth album, Epica, was released in 2003. To support the Epica album, the band toured through Europe (with At Vance as a supporting band) and Japan. Both Epica and the band's seventh album, The Black Halo, which was released in 2005, are based on Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's version of the legend of Faust, a man who sells his soul to the devil. To support the new album, the band toured through Europe and Japan. During the first leg of the "Black Halo World Tour 2005", Kamelot played a headliner show with Epica and Kotipelto. In Japan, the supporting group was Silent Force. The band also played at the Bang Your Head!!! Festival in Germany and the Graspop Metal Meeting in Belgium. In 2005, Kamelot made its first music videos for the songs "The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)" and "March of Mephisto" from the album The Black Halo. Both videos were shot by the prolific director Patric Ullaeus. On October 5, 2005, Kamelot added Oliver Palotai as the fifth official band member; Palotai played both keyboards and (additional) guitars. On the second leg of the Black Halo World Tour, Kamelot visited North America (Canada and the United States), South America (Brazil), and Europe (Belgium, the Netherlands, Norway and Sweden). On February 11, 2006, the band's live DVD, One Cold Winter's Night was filmed by Patric Ullaeus at the Rockefeller Music Hall in Oslo, Norway. It was released on November 17, 2006, in Germany, on November 20 in other parts of Europe, and on November 21 in the US and Canada via SPV Records. ''Ghost Opera'', Poetry for the Poisoned and Khan's departure In fall 2006, the band returned to Gate Studios in Wolfsburg, Germany, to record the album, Ghost Opera, which was released on June 1, 2007, in Germany, on June 4 in the rest of Europe, and on June 5 in the US. The album was recorded and mixed at Gate Studios and Pathway Studios in Wolfsburg with the producers Sascha Paeth and Miro. Music videos were made for the songs "Ghost Opera", "The Human Stain", "Rule the World" and "Love You to Death". A re-issue of Ghost Opera, labeled Ghost Opera: the Second Coming, was released shortly after its predecessor. It contains the entire original Ghost Opera album and a second CD with ten live songs recorded during a concert in Belgrade, Serbia, with the additional bonus tracks, "Season's End", "The Pendulous Fall", "Epilogue" and "Rule the World (Remixed)". In December 2009, Youngblood announced that the bass guitarist Glenn Barry had officially left the band and had been replaced by the touring bass guitarist and an original Kamelot member, Sean Tibbetts. In January 2009, Kamelot started working on their ninth studio album, in a cabin in Norway. It was said that the band was exploring "new sounds" and that the topics on the new album would be diverse. During early 2010, Kamelot published the titles of three songs from the upcoming album on their official website: "The Great Pandemonium", "Hunter's Season" and "Thespian Drama". They also revealed that guest musicians would appear: Simone Simons (she provided vocals for the ballad "House on a Hill" and the album's title track), and later Gus G, of the Greek power metal band Firewind. On March 25, 2010, they began the "Pandemonium over Europe" tour, which ended on April 26, 2010. Afterward, the band revealed the title of their ninth studio album as Poetry for the Poisoned. It was released by earMUSIC (the international label of the entertainment group Edel) in Europe on September 10, 2010, and by the band's own label KMG Recordings in North America on September 14, 2010. A music video for "The Great Pandemonium" was directed by Owe Lingvall and was released on September 1, 2010. Poetry for the Poisoned entered the US Billboard 200 charts at number 74, selling 6,100 copies in its first week. (Source: Blabbermouth, Kamelot.com) On September 6, 2010, the band announced that Khan had fallen seriously ill during rehearsals for the upcoming North American tour, just a few days before its scheduled start, and had returned to Norway. While it was initially reported that the band would continue the tour with the Norwegian vocalist Michael Eriksen of Circus Maximus in Khan's place, the band later announced that it would postpone the tour with Khan, though one show was performed with Eriksen at the ProgPower USA XI festival in Atlanta, Georgia, on September 10, 2010. However, on December 16, due to Khan's lingering illness, it was announced that Fabio Lione of Rhapsody of Fire would replace Khan for the remaining and rescheduled dates on the Pandemonium over Latin America, Europe and North America tours in 2011, and later the 70,000 Tons of Metal Cruise in 2012. Other guest singers appeared on selected shows, such as Simone Simons singing The Haunting and Don't You Cry, Tommy Karevik singing Center of the Universe, EdenEcho or The Human Stain, Snowy Shaw as Mephisto on March of Mephisto, Alissa White-Gluz also as Mephisto on March of Mephisto and Atle Pettersen on Karma. On April 15, 2011, the band released Poetry for the Poisoned & Live from Wacken – Limited Tour Edition, containing the audio from Khan's last recorded show with the band. Following a period of uncertainty, Khan and Kamelot released separate statements on April 21 and 22 respectively, announcing Khan's departure from the band. According to Youngblood, the band was already searching for a new singer, with the deadline for submissions at the end of January. New singer and Silverthorn On June 22, Kamelot introduced Seventh Wonder's Tommy Karevik as their new official vocalist. Karevik had previously appeared as one of the guest singers on the 2011 Pandemonium World Tour, and was thrilled about his new position: “I am so honored to now be a part of this family and I can't wait to move into the new era of the band together with the guys. I fully understand that this comes with great responsibility and that it will be a big challenge for me as a singer as well as a person, but you can rest assured I will give it my all. From this day, a new journey has begun and I am really eager to meet you all along the way to share my passion for this music!”. Their first show with Karevik was on July 12, 2012 at Masters of Rock. Kamelot returned to the German label SPV GmbH to release their tenth record (their first with Karevik), which was unveiled as Silverthorn in July, along with a release date of October 26, 2012. A music video was released for the first single from Silverthorn, Sacrimony (Angel Of Afterlife). The band joined Nightwish on their Northern American tour as special guests during September and October 2012 in the period leading up to the release of Silverthorn, along with guest-vocalists Elize Ryd and Alissa White-Gluz. Following the North American tour Kamelot embarked on a European headlining tour during November 2012, with support on the tour coming from Xandria, Triosphere and Blackguard. During an interview in 2013, Youngblood stated that new vocalist Karevik exceeded expectations.http://www.loudmag.com.au/content/kamelot-a-new-legacy Line-up Current members * Thomas Youngblood: guitars, backing vocals (1991–present) * Sean Tibbetts: bass (1991–1992, 2009–present) * Casey Grillo: drums (1997–present) * Oliver Palotai: keyboards (2005–present) * Tommy Karevik: lead vocals (2012–present) Former members * Roy Khan: vocals (1998–2011) Khan performed lead vocals and shared song-writing credits with Youngblood from Siége Perilous until after the release of Poetry for the Poisoned, when he left in April 2011 for health and personal reasons. * Glenn Barry: bass guitar (1992–2009) Barry played bass guitar(30 April 2006) Kamelot, Sunday Observer (Sri Lanka), Retrieved October 28, 2010 from 1992 to 2009, participating on all albums with Youngblood until Ghost Opera. In December 2009, he left the band in order to fulfill family commitments. He was replaced by Sean Tibbetts.Kamelot, metal-archives.com, Retrieved October 28, 2010 * David Pavlicko: keyboards (1993 −1998) Pavlicko is an American keyboard player who appeared on the first three albums, |title=Biography: Kamelot|last=Huey|first=Steve|publisher=AMG|accessdate=6 May 2010}} leaving in 1998. He was not permanently replaced until 2005. Pavlicko has not appeared with any other serious bands since he left Kamelot. He now resides in Riverview, Florida, with his wife and three children. He occasionally plays piano for various churches and tries to help other beginner bands with recording. * Mark Vanderbilt: vocals (1991–1998) Vanderbilt was the original vocalist of Kamelot from its formation in 1991 until 1998 when he left and was replaced by Khan, before the recording of Siége Perilous. Vanderbilt and Youngblood started a side-project called Monarque in 2000. This project released a song called Arion in the 2001 compilation PowerQuest: The Awakening. * Richard Warner: drums (1991–1997) Richard co-founded Kamelot with Youngblood in 1991. He played drums and wrote most of the lyrics on the first two albums before leaving in 1997 as he felt the band had grown too big for him to juggle with his personal life and full-time work. Guest musicians * Miro − studio keyboards (1999–2007) * Günter Werno − keyboards (on The Expedition) * Luca Turilli − solo guitar on "Descent of the Archangel" (Epica) * Simone Simons − guest vocals and video appearance on "The Haunting" (The Black Halo), guest vocals on "Blücher" and "Season's End" (Ghost Opera), guest vocals appearance on "House on a Hill" and (Poetry for the Poisoned), Pt. II – III" * Shagrath − as Mephisto: vocals, video appearance on "March of Mephisto" (The Black Halo); vocals on "Memento Mori" (The Black Halo) * Jens Johansson − keyboard solos on "March of Mephisto" and "When the Lights are Down" (The Black Halo) * Mari Youngblood − As Helena: vocals, appearance on (Epica), "Abandoned" and "Memento Mori" (The Black Halo), video appearance in "The Haunting" (The Black Halo) and various tracks of the One Cold Winter's Night concert of 2006. * Elisabeth Kjærnes − video appearance on "March of Mephisto" (The Black Halo and One Cold Winter's Night) and "The Haunting" (The Black Halo), vocals in "Nights of Arabia" (The Fourth Legacy and One Cold Winter's Night) * Matt Knowles (Royal Anguish) − As Mephisto when playing in Florida * Sascha Paeth − guest appearance on One Cold Winter's Night as additional guitarist on "Moonlight", and Ghost Opera * Amanda Somerville − guest vocalist for "Mourning Star", "Love You to Death" and Ghost Opera, choir vocals on Poetry for the Poisoned, Pt. I – IV" and "The Zodiac". * Jean-Edmond Torchevinasse – French art director support for the French (Poetry for the Poisoned) tour * Anne-Catrin Märzke – live female and backing vocals * Sean Tibbetts – live bass guitar during the 2006–2009 tours * Dirk Bruinenberg − guest drummer on "The Silent Goddess" and "Alexandria" (The Fourth Legacy) * Björn "Speed" Strid – guest vocals screams and video appearance on "The Great Pandemonium" (Poetry for the Poisoned) with Amaranthe. * Gus G guest guitarist solo on "Hunter's Season" in (Poetry for the Poisoned). * Jon Oliva guest vocals on "The Zodiac" in (Poetry for the Poisoned). * Chanty Wunder – female vocals on "Where the Wild Roses Grow" in (Poetry for the Poisoned). * Charlotte Wessels – live female vocals on Season's End. * Elize Ryd – live female and backing vocals, guest vocals and video appearance on "Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife)", guest vocals on "Veritas" and "Falling Like the Fahrenheit" (Silverthorn), occasional live touring vocals * Fabio Lione – touring lead vocals on the tour to support "Poetry for the Poisoned". * Tommy Karevik – guest lead vocals on 'Poetry for the Poisoned' tour. * Alissa White-Gluz – guest vocals and video appearance on "Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife)", guest vocals on "Prodigal Son", Pt. III (Silverthorn), live guest vocals on the 2013/2014 Silverthorn world tour. * Coen Janssen – live keyboards on the 2013 North American Silverthorn tour. Discography Studio albums * Eternity (1995) * Dominion (1997) * Siége Perilous (1998) * The Fourth Legacy (1999) * Karma (2001) * Epica (2003) * The Black Halo (2005) * Ghost Opera (2007) * Poetry for the Poisoned (2010) * Silverthorn (2012) Reissues * Ghost Opera - The Second Coming (2008) * Poetry For The Poisoned & Live From Wacken – Limited Tour Edition (2011) Compilation albums * Myths & Legends of Kamelot (2007) Live albums * The Expedition (2000) * One Cold Winter's Night (2006). Live DVDs * One Cold Winter's Night (2006) Music videos/Singles * Expedition (1999) (not officially declared a single, but it was popular enough to make Kamelot known to the public of some countries) * March of Mephisto (featuring Shagrath) (2005) * The Haunting (Somewhere in Time) (featuring Simone Simons) (2006) * Memento Mori (2006) * Ghost Opera (2007) * The Human Stain (2007) * Rule the World (2007) * EdenEcho (2008) * Love You to Death (2008) * Necropolis (2010) * The Great Pandemonium (featuring Björn "Speed" Strid) (2011) * Sacrimony (Angel of Afterlife) (featuring Elize Ryd & Alissa White-Gluz) (2012) * My Confession (featuring Eklipse) (2013) * Ashes to Ashes (2013) References